Papá y mamá
by lentejoncita
Summary: [Huddy] [Oneshot] Tras un largo día Cuddy decide a salir a dar un paseo por el parque y se encuentra con una madre y su hija en el parque lo que le hace plantearse su propia situación ante la maternidad...


**Papá y mamá**

Era tarde y había tenido un día horrible. Además de la habitual acumulación de trabajo en el hospital y las molestas y descabelladas peticiones de House sobre su paciente, había que sumarle el revuelo que había con los nuevos internos y que había estado trabajando horas extra para lograr que alguno de los empleados de House regresara al trabajo. Para colmo cuando por fin se marchaba a casa su coche no funcionaba y tuvo que llamar a la grúa. Deseaba que el día llegara a su fin cuanto antes porque le estaba resultado demasiado largo, pero al ver la hermosa noche primaveral decidió volver a casa dando un paseo, tratando de liberar su mente de las tensiones acumuladas.

Mientras paseaba cerca de un parque trataba de vaciar su mente observando los árboles, el color del cielo y demás regalos de la naturaleza, pero no podía evitar desviar su mirada hacía una niña que jugaba en un pequeño parque. Era tan linda, su pelo era castaño y lo llevaba recogido en dos coletas, y sus ojos marrones claros se mostraban llenos de vida, y era tan pequeña, no debía tener más de cinco años, correteaba por el parque sin rumbo hasta que su madre la llamó.

-Amanda, vamos a casa, ya es hora de cenar- dijo la madre cogiendo a su hija de la mano.

-Yo quiero quedarme más- protestó la niña.

-Papá estará a punto de volver.¿No quieres verle?- preguntó la madre agachándose y limpiando una mancha de barro de la mejilla de la niña.

-¿Papá? Sí… vamos, vamos, deprisa, vamos a darle una sorpresa.-comenzó a gritar la niña.

Lisa les observaba apoyada en una verja negra, y cuando vio que se aproximaban hacía ella su sonrisa se acentuó al ver a madre e hija andando felizmente. Cuando pasaron por su lado oyó a la niña preguntar a su madre: ¿Mamá como os conocisteis papá y tú?

Se quedó paralizada al oír esa cuestión, porque se imagino a sí misma con su propia niña, morena, de ojos azules y con alegre sonrisa preguntándole eso mismo, y ¿cuál sería su respuesta? "A papá no lo conocí, era un donante anónimo de semen."

Andó un par de minutos más hasta que encontró un lugar tranquilo con un banco de madera donde pudo sentarse, y mientras observaba a su alrededor a algunas parejas paseando de la mano se imaginó a ella misma con un hombre, con un padre y con su hija. ¿Qué hacía tan difícil su situación? Era una mujer atractiva e inteligente, gozaba de un buen estado económico y su simpatía y honestidad la acompañaban a todos los sitios, realmente era su trabajo el causante de la pérdida de su vida social o era demasiado exigente con los hombres porque sabía cual era el adecuado.

Resignada y aceptando su situación volvió a levantarse y continuo caminando, esta vez sin rumbo, no deseaba ir a casa y encerrarse, las paredes se le caían encima, únicamente dejar un pie caer encima del otro y que estos la condujeran allá donde quisieran y así fue.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, hacía unos cuantos meses había estado allí con House, era un merendero apacible, tranquilo con un lago detrás de él y donde la gente acudía a hacer footing, de hecho ella alguna vez había ido a correr allí por las mañanas. Una silueta conocida en el mismo lugar que unos meses atrás la sorprendió gratamente, y decidió acercarse a él.

Cuddy: House, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó al llegar a la mesa.

House: No vas a obligarme a pasar consulta, ¿verdad?- dijo sorprendido por su aparición.

Cuddy: No.- dijo sonriéndole. Paseaba por aquí y te vi. ¿Vienes mucho aquí?- dijo sentándose en la mesa al lado de él.

House: A veces. Cuando tengo que escapar de una jefa ansiosa por castigarme. – bromeo.

Cuddy: es un lugar bonito y tranquilo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- preguntó ella

House: me siento, miró e imagino. – le dijo mirándola unos segundos para luego apartar la mirada rápidamente.

Cuddy: ¿y qué imaginas?- preguntó curiosa.

House: Lo mismo que tú. – afirmó sereno ante la sorpresa de ella.

Delante de ellos, la misma niña y la misma madre de antes iban ahora con el padre. La niña en medio de los dos y cogiéndoles de la mano, dando saltos de alegría. La niña echo a correr y los padres gritar a unísono: Amanda, te cuidado. House y Cuddy observaban la escena en silencio, hasta que perdieron de vista a los protagonistas.

House: Amanda es un bonito nombre. – dijo pensativo.

Cuddy: ¿para qué?

House: Para nuestra niña, no va a ser para un rinoceronte, mujer.- dijo irónico.

Ella le sonrió y él le devolvió la sonrisa, no había velas, ni flores, ni anillos ni todas esas cosas que hay en las escenas románticas de las películas, pero esa sería la historia que ella contaría a sus hijos de cómo papá y mamá se decidieron.


End file.
